Orphan Scape
by SilentlyDead
Summary: An orphan by the name of Ryuu has to struggle taking care of her 6 "kids" with the help of her 3 orphan friends, while also acting as a host for the Ouran Host Club. She leads a secret life and must avoid someone from her past at all costs. What will her life bring to her friends and family? May turn into T or M rating.
1. Debt Bound

Ryuu's POV

The first day of school, most people dread it, but at least they can have the possibility of having people that they recognize to hang out with. Sadly, having come from literally nowhere and jumping up into some rich ass school, there is no one that I know. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because I took this ridiculous entrance exam that allows for a boy and a girl to enter with a paid scholarship. I got accepted for the boys category, I don't really know who the girls would happen to be though.

I stepped into the classroom to be met with the loud chattering of multiple bodies talking amongst themselves, but my entry seemed to have caught all of their attention. Not really surprising because I'm a complete stranger with dyed hair and lacking the male school jacket. I didn't really care though; I sat down in a vacant desk that was by the window. Having a seat and nothing to really bother me, I took out the current book that I was reading.

Sadly, after only reading one page the bell rung and the teacher walked in, starting class. I put away my book and took one last look around the room and saw one other person who looked even shabbier than I do. They had looked only slightly familiar but I couldn't quite place who they were. They must be the female honor student. I thought to myself before turning back to the teacher. Though I soon found out that she was one of the few people that I have the courtesy to call a friend that isn't a family member, Haruhi Fujioka.

The day seemed to only drag on as the teachers talked and handed out the work booklets and had us take notes. By the end of the day, finding a library was imminent, getting as much of this booklet done in a single day would help me greatly to not have to worry about it later on.

As soon as the last class of the day had ended I packed up my things and headed over to Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi, long time no see."

"Same to you Ryuu, how's your family been doing?" She smiled up at me as she packed up her own things.

"They are doing as good as I can possibly provide for them. Though I'm about to go to the library, would you care to accompany me?"

"Sure, a quiet place to study would be nice. When do you start work?" She asked as she stood up and we started walking. Having started our quest to find a quiet library.

"In about 2 hours. By the way, what happened to your hair?" I looked over at her. Last time I had seen her she had beautiful, long, brown hair. Now it was short and an utter mess, sticking up every which way.

"A kid from my neighborhood got gum stuck in my hair so I decided to cut it. I'm still not used to how short it is though." She lightly tugged at the ends of her hair.

"Ah, ok. Well I'm sure that you'll get used to it eventually. It took me a while to get used to my dyed hair." I said, tugging at the tips of my own dyed white hair. My natural hair color is black but due to work, I had to get the bottom of my head heavily bleached and dyed white to fit the character I was to portray.

We started to talk about this and that, nothing really inparticular, although we did end up checking all four of the large libraries, only to find that the rich brats have taken residence inside and were being as loud as if it wasn't a library,

"Well this trip seems to have been a complete bust." I sigh, irritated at the brats that attend to this school.

"Tell me about it. If they don't feel like studying then they should just go home." Haruhi grumbled, seeming to be just as annoyed as I. "I guess the next best thing would be a nice quiet place to at least study for a while." She sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, with nothing to do for the next few hours, it wouldn't hurt to find a quiet place to relax and get some school work done." I shrugged, continuing to walk around this giant school with my female companion. As we walked around and I familiarized myself with the layout of the building, we eventually came to a stop at a supposedly abandoned music room, music room #3.

"Music room 3 eh?" I look at the doors leading to said room.

"I heard its not in use for some reason, so I think it'll be empty so we can study." Haruhi states, then looks at me for a finalized answer. I nod my head.

"I would rather not pass up this opportunity to study in peace. Let's go ahead in." I grabbed one door handle as she grabbed the other and we opened the doors and stepped inside. Sadly, we were greeted by: a blinding light, rose petals, and a chorus of 6 male voices saying 'Welcome' in absolutely no form of harmony.

"What the hell!?" I growl as I cover my face with my hand to block out the unwanted light and rose petals.

"Oh, it's just two boys." Two familiar twins say from their position from behind a blonde with violet eyes.

"Watch your mouth! They are still our important guests even if they are boys!" The blonde said, scolding the twins who had been in our class. "Welcome to Ouran Highschool Host Club. Scholarship students, Haruhi Fujioka and Ryuu." He appeared a lot closer than I was comfortable with. I stared at them, checking them all out individually, also looking about the room to see what kind of quality this "High School Host Club" could offer.

Haruhi was fumbling with the handle of the door, trying to escape these men. "How did you know?" Haruhi looked like a rabbit in headlights, still fumbling with the door handles.

A tall male with black hair and glasses decided to answer her question. "The tone of our school doesn't suit commoners, so without a lot of nerve, it is impossible to get a scholarship. If I didn't know all about you, I wouldn't be in this school." He finished with a smug grin and his glasses glaring, hiding his probably confident eyes, whatever color they were.

The blonde who seemed to be running this whole thing was paying most of his attention towards Haruhi. Blabbering empty words of encouragement to a poor person in a rich school.

"I cannot believe that the rumored honor students would be gay." The blonde rich idiot stated. Being taken as gay really pissed me off. "Who do you like?" He started asking before I took out my hardback book and clobbered him with it.

"First off, neither of us are gay! Secondly, that is extremely unprofessional if you are trying to be a host." I cross my arms, very disappointed in this "host club" as they call themselves. Everyone but the ring leader's eyes was on me.

"How would you do it then?" The man in glasses asked, his notebook and pen in hand.

"First of all, even if the woman or man is a first time customer, you need to let them have a sample of each on customers own terms. Ask about what type of person they look for in a romantic partner. Sure you aren't actually going to have a romantic relationship with them but they are the only thing that matters when it comes to spending time with them." I lectured what I was taught on my first day of working.

"How do you know that?" Glasses man asked.

"Work. And speaking of which I need to leave soon. If you let me join your little "host club" I'll show you what it really means to be a host. With that, have a good evening." I slightly bow towards them and strut out of the room. Rule number one, if you want someone to come back, leave them with a strong impression.


	2. Family Breakfast

_Ryuu's POV_

I woke up with a start, instantly smashing my elbow and the side of my fist into the metal board that exists for that very purpose.

"Whats going on!" My second oldest 'daughter' Anse bolted upright, her shoulder length brown hair in a mess and her brown eyes wide open, full of worry, followed by a yawn from 5 year old Crona and her long, messy, wavy, brown hair and one brilliant green eye as she slept in the futon right next to mine.

"Mama, are you alright?" Crona asked sweetly as she crawled over to me while I rubbed my temples with my other hand, trying to calm down; and out of habit I wrapped my arms around her and started nuzzling her.

"Yeah, I'm alright Crona. Sorry I woke you up my sweet baby girl." I cooed in her ear, effectively calming my nerves.

"How's your arm Ryuu? I'll go and get the bandages." Anse said, getting up and going towards her first aid kit.

"Thanks Anse." I called after her and looked down at little Crona clinging to me. "Crona, you're welcome to sleep here if you want, but I have to go to school soon, ok?" I smiled at her because I know how much I mean to the little girl.

"Ok, but make sure you are super-duper-extra-trooper careful. I mean it mama." She said, trying to sound big while using childish words. I chuckled at her antics, she can be way too cute for her own good.

"Okay mama Crona~" I teased her and kissed her nose, making her fly into a giggling fit. I smiled at her and started petting her hair, waiting for Anse to come back, looking at the old wood walls of the rundown shack of a house we call home.

"Chief, I'm back!" Anse came back her box in her arms, followed by seven year old Matthew with his shoulder length pale blonde hair and cowlick.

"It's throbbing a bit, but I don't think it's too serious."

"I'll go and wrap it up, Matthew you put the bag of ice on her arm so it can help sooth the inflammation." Anse ordered, the two walked over towards me and Crona. Crona let go and I turned around so they could tend to my arm.

"What's goin on?" I heard Kiki groggily ask.

"Mama punched the board and now it's all throbby." Crona answered her.

"You really can sleep sis." Anse said to her older twin as she focused on wrapping my arm.

"Sorry, you know I can sleep through almost anything." Kiki said with a yawn and then messing up her long brown hair.

"Just so you know everyone is awake because of your commotion Ryuu." Hinrich said, flipping his long black hair over his shoulder, having appeared by the door. Soon the sound of all the boys could be heard in the next room over, confirming what he just said.

"Sorry." I replied, testing my arm after it was finished being wrapped.

"Don't do anything too drastic until your arm fully gets better." Anse said, almost scolding me.

"Alright alright. Well since everyone is awake, why not we have a family breakfast?" I suggested, getting a cheer from Crona.

"I would like that." Matthew said quietly.

"I'm sure everyone would like that!" Kiki cheered. "I'll go tell them!" She jumped up and left the room.

"Alright. Then how about you two help me make prepare for breakfast?" I said directing my attention to Crona and Matthew.

"You mean it?" They both said, with sparkles in their eyes. They loved helping me make breakfast, and they loved to have a family breakfast the most, especially since they don't happen often since we don't usually have a lot of time in the morning.

"Of course. Let's go." I smiled, getting up and the two little kids ran out full of energy.

The usually quiet shack of our orphan family came alive with cheers from all of the kids. I started busying myself with cooking some omelets and scrambled eggs and chunks of potatoes from our garden just outside. Crona was cutting up the potatoes, Matthew was setting up the table for all ten of us, and Hinrich watched everyone to make sure they aren't destroying the house anymore than it already is. Eight year old Antonio with his messy, light brown hair and emerald green eyes was standing around in the small kitchen, having a staring contest with the tomatoes; Alfred with his dirty blonde hair and his cowlick like his younger twin Matthew, was having an argument with the eight year old, albino Gilbert over who I liked more, though they were all my family. Ludwig, age five, Gilbert's younger brother, had short dirt blonde and bright blue eyes, was just watching everything that the two loudmouth kids were doing.

"Gilbert and Alfred stop having a screaming contest! We don't need the entire neighborhood to wake up because of you two." Hinrich yelled at the two obnoxious children.

"But this is funny." Kiki laughed at the current argument that Gilbert and Alfred were having.

"I'LL QUIET DOWN WHEN GILBERT LEARNS THAT I AM MORE AWESOME THAN HIM!" Alfred yelled.

"ZHAT VILL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE I **AM** MORE AWESOME ZHAN YOU, DUMMKOPF!" Gilbert shouted right back at Alfred, making the entire fight crystal clear of not cooling down anytime soon.

"Hey Chief, when will we get more tomatoes? There aren't enough here." The little Spanish Antonio asked innocently.

"GILBERT AND ALFRED! IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP I WON'T KISS YOU GOODBYE! UNDERSTAND!" I shouted at the two knuckleheads, knowing that they always like their kiss goodbye. My threat worked instantly as the two boys fell dead silent. "And Antonio, if you want more tomatoes, plant the seeds in the garden out back. Okay?" I watched him nod before turning my attention towards Crona. "I'll be done with breakfast in a few minutes so you two can go ahead and sit at the dining table."

"Aye aye mommy." Crona smiled as she ran over to Antonio and grabbed his hand and went to the dining table. I sighed and turned my attention back to the eggs and potatoes before me.

After I finished breakfast, we all ate heartily and had a relatively normal conversation for once. However, all good things must come to an end and everyone was finishing up their food.

"Alright my children, as you all already know Kiki, Anse and I have started school. Hinrich will teach you what you need to know while we are in school and when Kiki comes home everyone goes to work. I have always came home late, but I might start having to come home even later. That being said, I want you all to act as if I was coming home the normal time and to please try not to hassle each other and break things, not that there is much more to break; but also if you happen to get hungry for dinner get help before trying to make anything, or wait until I get home and whip something up to eat. If you go at least a week of being good, I'll bring home a present. Understand?"

"Aye aye Mutter""Mommy""Chief" Everyone cheered and saluted by putting their fists into the air, making me smile.

"Very well; now since breakfast is finished, Anse and Kiki, I trust you will take care of the dishes while Hinrich teaches the children. Afterwards hurry to school." I state while standing up.

"Of course." Anse chirped happily with a smile, while Hinrich only nodded looking rather glum.

"Alrighty then, now we must leave so I expect everyone to behave." I state and gives all of my precious kids a peck on the top of their head but mess up Hinrich's hair. Once the goodbyes were done I looked at Hinrich while standing at the door. "Hey Hinrich, I met Haruhi at school which means we are attending the same school. Tell Ranka-sama that I'll make sure to watch over Haruhi when you see him at work."

"Alright, will do Ryuu. Be safe at school, and I'll see you when you get home."

After that I left the shack, heading off to Ouran to hopefully one day make the lives of everyone I care about better.


End file.
